A Little Piece of Heaven
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Ante un aterrorizado auditorio, un hombre muerto cuenta una historia de miedo, amor y sobre todo sangre. Mucha sangre. Songfic con la canción A Little Piece of Heaven, de Avenged Sevenfold.


_Before the story begins, is it such a sin_

_For me to take what's mine, until the end of time?_

Antes de empezar a contaros la historia, hay una cosa que quiero que entendáis: mis cosas son sagradas. Nadie toca mis cosas. Y, como son mías, yo las puedo tocar cuando quiera. ¿Suena lógico, verdad? Bien, pues Ulquiorra es mío, por mucho que proteste por mis... ¿cómo los llama él? ¿"Instintos posesivos dignos de un felino"? Sí, algo así era. El caso es que él es _mío_. No es un crimen reclamar lo que a uno le pertenece, ¿no?

_We were more than friends, before the story ends_

_And I will take what's mine, create what_

_God would never design_

Bueno, vale, admito que es posible que aquella vez se me fuera un poco la mano. Pero la situación lo requería, ¿sabéis? Él seguía empeñándose en que éramos poco más que amigos y que no me pertenecía, pero coño, no se puede decir eso después de que nos hubiéramos acostado tantas veces. Cielos, ¡si hasta vivíamos juntos! Así que... esa noche, reclamé y tomé lo que era mío por derecho. Al fin y al cabo, se había entregado a mí hacía años.

Ah, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Dejad que os cuente la historia entera, y cuando acabe, comprobaréis que yo tenía razón (como siempre).

_Our love had been so strong for far too long_

_I was weak with fear that_

_Something would go wrong._

Llevaba cuatro meses planeando aquella noche. Le prepararía su cena preferida a Ulquiorra, apagaría todas las luces de la casa y dejaría un reguero de velas desde la entrada hasta la mesa del comedor. En cuanto llegase de trabajar y entrase por la puerta, encendería el reproductor de música con ese disco que tanto le gustaba, mientras le esperaba sentado a la mesa con una diminuta cajita en el bolsillo. Y después de cenar, exactamente seis años después de conocernos, me arrodillaría a sus pies, sacaría la cajita, enseñaría el anillo que había dentro y diría las palabras mágicas.

Lo había planeado todo al milímetro, y eso es algo que no suelo hacer. Probablemente fue porque estaba muerto de miedo de que algo saliera mal. Una de las pocas veces que algo me ha dado auténtico miedo, y como a alguno de vosotros se le ocurra contarlo, lo estrangularé con sus propias tripas.

_Before the possibilities came true_

_I took all possibility from you_

Y todo fue genial... excepto cuando llegó el gran momento. Porque cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, él se sorprendió, tragó saliva, respiró hondo... y negó con la cabeza.

-Grimmjow, no creo que sea una buena idea. Es un poco precipitado y...

Pero yo ya no estaba escuchando. Algo había hecho clic en mi cabeza, esa parte de mí que Ulquiorra siempre insiste en que debería ir al psicólogo a que me lo mire, y en lo único en que pensaba era en que aquel chico, _mi_ chico, no podía decirme que no. Ni en un millón de años. A mí no se me rechaza. Y mucho menos él, que me pertenecía por derecho.

_Almost laughed myself to tears_

_Conjuring her deepest fears_

Recuerdo sus ojos verdes dilatados por el pánico; su gesto, normalmente imperturbable, aterrorizado mientras unas carcajadas de lunático (¿era yo quien se reía?) resonaban en el comedor. Ahora que lo pienso, Ulquiorra nunca parecía tenerle miedo a nada, salvo a esa faceta mía que sale a la luz cuando me enfado o tengo uno de esos sueños tan extraños en los que todo está lleno de sangre.

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes_

_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!_

En la mesa había varios cuchillos. Agarré el primero que vi, uno de estos de servicio que se utilizan con los platos de carne, y si no le apuñalé cincuenta veces no le apuñalé ninguna. Y cielos, tanta sangre cubriéndolo todo era un espectáculo increíblemente bonito, tanto que pensé que debería haberlo hecho antes.

Sacar un corazón con un cuchillo de carne es jodidamente difícil, por cierto. Pero yo soy muy testarudo, y cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Así logré que me hiciera caso cuando nos conocimos, a base de no rendirme, y así conseguí arrancarle el corazón esa noche. Por la cara con la que me miraba, aún estaba vivo mientras lo hacía.

El corazón humano es realmente hermoso cuando está recién arrancado. Todavía se siente cálido al tacto, y parece que vaya a volver a moverse mientras lo sostienes. Si lo aprietas, la sangre que queda dentro sale como si fuera una fuente. No sé muy bien qué me pasó por la cabeza para comérmelo allí mismo. Supongo que matar es para mí una droga, y como tal, trastorna mi juicio. O tal vez mi juicio esté trastornado de por sí.

_She was never this good in bed_

_Even when she was sleepin'_

_Now she's so perfect I've_

_Never been quite so fucking deep in_

Después me llevé su cuerpo al dormitorio, que es como debería haber acabado esa noche si no me hubiera rechazado, y juro por lo más sagrado que nunca nos habíamos acostado... así. Quiero decir, Ulquiorra siempre fue estupendo en la cama (especialmente cuando estaba dormido, resultaba de lo más dócil) pero aquello... Vamos, que nunca pensé que podría enterrarme tan hondo en un cadáver. Y además, como estaba tan ensangrentado, las sábanas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo que me excitó aún más.

_It goes on and on and on_

_I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever_

_With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

Y así una vez, y otra, y otra, durante toda la noche, porque tengo muchísimo aguante y él lógicamente no se quejaba.

Por la mañana me maravillé al descubrir las ventajas de lo que había hecho: ahora Ulquiorra no cambiaría, y seguiría siendo el atractivo joven que tanto me gustaba, para siempre. Sólo tenía que asegurarme de que su cuerpo no se descompusiera, pero Internet me dio todos los trucos que necesitaba para evitar eso. Así que el día siguiente lo pasé cosiendo y remendando, además de limpiar la sangre ya reseca (cuando está seca deja de ser bonita) y deshacerme de las sábanas sucias.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

Aparte de la descomposición, otro problema era que el cuerpo se quedó frío enseguida y el sexo ya no era tan divertido. Pero bueno, un calentador eléctrico que encontré en una tienda de segunda mano me solucionó eso.

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye bye_

Alguno de vosotros habría dicho que Ulquiorra era muy joven para morir y bla, bla, bla. Ya lo sé, no era su hora. ¿Y qué? Si no me hubiera rechazado, seguiría vivo. Es culpa suya. Exclusivamente suya, a mí no me miréis.

_And a word to the wise, when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry_

Y hasta aquí la mitad de la historia. Sí, la mitad sólo, ¿ya creíais que había terminado? Sólo porque la parte fogosa y apasionada se haya acabado, no quiere decir que la historia no siga. No, esto era sólo el comienzo.

Eh, tú, la de ahí detrás. Sí, tú, la mocosa que está llorando. Menos lágrimas. Ulquiorra no lloró cuando le hice todo lo que acabo de contar, así que a callar. Gracias, así está mejor.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

Y el de la segunda fila, ¿a qué viene esa cara? ¿Qué pasa, te parezco un bastardo sin sentimientos? Porque si es así, te equivocas. Yo quería a Ulquiorra. Él era mío, sí, pero mi corazón era suyo. Al menos, casi todo. Era la persona más importante para mí, mi posesión más preciada. Por eso no soporté que se negase a casarse conmigo después de tanto tiempo. ¿A quién le gusta que le rompan el corazón, de todos modos?

Él me lo rompió, desde luego, pero logramos empezar de nuevo, con o sin su colaboración. Y en cualquier caso, todos acabamos muriendo tarde o temprano, así que tampoco importa mucho que lo matara, ¿no? Total, se iba a acabar mur...

¡Que no llores, mocosa! ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Cielos, odio a los críos, de verdad.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered_

_Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard_

Pero sigamos con la historia. Todo fue bien durante la primera semana, porque nadie echó de menos a Ulquiorra (no tenía muchos amigos, la verdad). Planeé cuidadosamente qué hacer a continuación para que nadie descubriera lo que había hecho, consideré cada posible escenario que pudiera presentarse...

... salvo uno. Porque claramente, el que Ulquiorra volviese a por mí quedaba fuera de la cuestión. Esas cosas no pasan.

_Now and angry soul comes back from beyond the grave_

_To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

¡Y una mierda que no! A mí al menos me pasó. Estaba viendo la televisión una noche, con su cuerpo tumbado en el sofá a mi lado, cuando lo noté: se había movido. Pensé que estaba soñando o me lo había imaginado, pero, ay de mí, era real. De repente abrió los ojos, que se le habían quedado blancos (una pena, me encantaba aquel verde esmeralda de sus iris)... y sonrió.

Ulquiorra nunca sonreía. _Nunca_.

_Smiling right from ear to ear_

_Almost laughed herself to tears_

Nunca he tenido tanto miedo como cuando vi esa sonrisa. Porque Ulquiorra nunca sonreía, y porque si había vuelto a la vida tras todo lo que le hice era con un objetivo bastante claro.

Salí corriendo de la casa, huyendo de los cuchillos de cocina que me lanzaba y de sus terroríficas carcajadas. Joder, casi me cago encima ese día... No sabía ni hacia dónde me llevaban mis piernas, sólo podía pensar en alejarme de él. Y así, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en un callejón sin salida, y Ulquiorra, con los ojos blancos y un cuchillo enorme en la mano (¿de verdad teníamos cuchillos tan grandes en casa?) me observaba, ya serio.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!_

Si no me apuñaló cincuenta veces, no me apuñaló ninguna. Tuvo buen cuidado de no matarme con eso, pero dolía... dioses, dolía de una forma que no puedo describir porque no hay palabras suficientes para ello en ningún idioma. ¿A él le había dolido tanto? Si así era, desde luego me lo merecía. Deseé que se acabase esa tortura, que me diese el golpe de gracia de una vez. No supliqué por mi vida, pero habría pedido la muerte si el dolor no me hubiera amordazado.

Cuando pareció estar satisfecho con mi agonía, clavó el cuchillo una última vez en una herida que ya estaba abierta, la ensanchó y me arrancó el corazón de cuajo. Fue fácil, rápido, incluso elegante, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer. Supongo, aunque no llegué a verlo, que después se lo comió. Y probablemente luego se divirtiera con mi cadáver como lo había hecho yo con el suyo, como guinda final de su venganza.

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the_

_Grave_

Antes de morir me di cuenta de lo mal que había hecho las cosas. No debí matar a Ulquiorra, o al menos, no de una forma tan horrible. En aquel momento quise pedirle perdón, pero como ya dije antes, el dolor no me dejaba hablar. Así que me resigné a disculparme en el otro mundo, porque en éste estaba claro que no iba a poder.

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

_'Cause I was all up in a piece of Heaven_

_While you burned in Hell, no peace forever_

Tenía que compensarle por haberle dejado ardiendo en un infierno de ansias de venganza, incapaz de descansar en paz, mientras yo me divertía en mi paraíso personal. Así que antes de que reclamase mi corazón, que desde luego le pertenecía tanto como a mí el suyo, juré para mí que haría lo que fuese para pedirle disculpas.

_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye bye_

_And a word to the wise, when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry_

Pero no os creáis que la historia acaba aquí tampoco. No, no, no, aún hay más...

Joder, ¿la mocosa de la última fila sigue llorando? Tú, la de al lado, haz que se calle, por el amor de los dioses. Ahí, gracias.

Bien, ¿por dónde iba yo?

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

Ah, sí, cuando Ulquiorra me sacó el corazón. La verdad es que era lo justo, después de todo era suyo. Una vez más, alguno de vosotros podría pensar que morí muy joven, pero supongo que me lo busqué. Además, como ya dije, al final todos acabamos muriendo. Unos años antes o después no hacen mucha diferencia.

Así fue como Ulquiorra y yo hicimos trizas nuestra relación dos veces, y dos veces volvimos a empezar. Huy, me he adelantado un poco a la historia. Dejad que siga contándoosla (si esa niña llorona se calla, claro está).

_I will suffer for so long_

_(What will you do? Not long enough)_

_To make it up to you_

_(I pray to God that you do)_

Después de matarme (y divertirse con lo que quedó de mí) ambos caímos. Caímos, caímos y caímos, hasta que el fuego nos rodeó y vi el lugar en el que Ulquiorra había pasado la última semana, el Infierno desde el que había vuelto a por mí. El calor abrasador de las llamas que lamían cualquier cosa que hubiera a la vista y los gritos agónicos de otras almas perdidas inundaban el ambiente. No entraré en más detalles sobre cómo es, porque no quiero que la niña de ahí atrás se ponga a llorar de nuevo (es muy molesta).

Allí abajo le supliqué una y otra vez. Haría lo que fuese necesario, le dije, incluso si eso conllevaba sufrir por toda la eternidad, con tal de que me perdonase. Pero los ojos vacíos de mi Ulquiorra no mostraban misericordia.

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

_(Well then I'll break you unchained)_

_And if it's not enough_

_(If it's not enough, if it's not enough)_

_If it's not enough_

_(Not enough)_

_Try again_

_(Try again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_Over and over again_

No sé cuánto tiempo insistí, pero al final acabó ablandándose. Reconozcámoslo, en el fondo no puede resistirse a mí (¿quién puede, de todos modos?). Y como en el Infierno últimamente no hay mucha vigilancia (a lo mejor es porque les sobran almas), no nos costó mucho escapar de allí, sobre todo porque Ulquiorra ya lo había hecho antes.

_We're coming back, coming back_

_We'll live forever, live forever_

_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding_

_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

Así que volvimos, juntos, y el azar quiso que lo hiciéramos cerca de una iglesia en la que se estaba celebrando una boda. Yo no dije nada, que conste, el que sacó el tema fue Ulquiorra. Me miró con ese gesto de superioridad que es capaz de poner incluso siendo mucho más bajo que yo y me dijo que si tanto quería boda, tendríamos boda. Y nunca llegaré a saber dónde ni cuándo se había agenciado la motosierra que me puso de repente en las manos, ordenándome que entrase ahí (a la iglesia, vaya) e hiciese limpieza. Y lo siguiente os lo podéis imaginar.

Había mucha gente en la boda de marras. Fue jodidamente divertido, la verdad, y cuando acabé todas las paredes estaban decoradas de un precioso rojo sangre, que después del verde de los ojos de mi chico es mi color favorito. Pero lo mejor de todo fue el cura. Ni se inmutó, el hombre, hay que reconocer que tenía agallas. Dejé la motosierra encima del altar y esperé a que Ulquiorra entrase, y cuando lo hizo, el cura nos miró a ambos, bajó la vista a la Biblia que tenía en la mano y se limitó a seguir con la ceremonia, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después me di cuenta de que era ciego, el pobre, porque el libro estaba en braile. Hubo que aclararle que éramos dos hombres y que ya estábamos muertos, eso sí, y amenazarle un poco para que no se echara para atrás, porque al parecer la idea de casar a dos cadáveres no le gustó mucho. Pero bueno, de eso se ocupó Ulquiorra; a él se le da mejor negociar que a mí.

-¿Quieres a este hombre en la muerte por el resto de vuestra antinatural vida?

-Sí, quiero.

-¿Quieres a este hombre en la muerte por el resto de vuestra antinatural vida?

-Quiero.

-Entonces os declaro...- dudó unos momentos- casados.

_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye bye_

_And a word to the wise, when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry_

Y esa es la historia de nuestro pequeño crimen. Bueno, crímenes. Bueno, igual no tan pequeños. Bueno, vosotros me entendéis, coño. Como veis, al final todo acaba bien. Ulquiorra me perdonó por fin, nos casamos, y "vivimos" felices y comimos cerebros.

Oh, genial, ahora la que llora es la que estaba haciendo callar a la niña. ¿Qué pasa, cojones? Tampoco es una historia tan triste, ya he dicho que acaba bien.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

Ah, por cierto, espero que no tengáis nada importante que hacer ahora, porque en cuanto llegue Ulquiorra vais a morir todos. No me miréis así, de todos modos ibais a espicharla algún día. Al menos os lleváis una bonita historia a la tumba, ¿no?

¡Que no llores, mocosa!

Ah, mirad, llaman a la puerta. Bueno, pues eso, que espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia. ¡Ulquiorra, entra, que la cena está lista y esperando!


End file.
